1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an X-ray imaging apparatus, and an image processing method thereof, and more particularly, to an X-ray imaging apparatus for enhancing edges while reducing noise, and an image processing method of the X-ray imaging apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the medical imaging equipment that is used to determine existence of lesions related to human's life, detect the locations of lesions, and trace the progress of lesions, for example, in an ultrasonic imaging apparatus, an X-ray imaging apparatus, a computed tomography (CT) scanner, and a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) apparatus, and the like, the importance of image quality improvement is increasing more and more.
Image quality can be improved by reducing noise in the images and improving definition of images. For example, in order to prevent medical personnel or patients from misinterpreting noise shown on a medical image as a lesion and to enable accurate measurement of the size of a lesion, medical imaging equipment needs to reduce image noise as much as possible and to process lesions and edges of lesions such that they can be clearly shown.
However, when a filter is used to reduce the image noise, edges used to distinguish important parts of the image may be weakened together with the noise reduction. Accordingly, a method of reducing edge deterioration while reducing image noise is needed.